Jutsu
Jutsu are the mystical arts a shinobi will utilize in battle. To use a jutsu, the shinobi will need to use their chakra. To perform a jutsu, the shinobi will bring out and release the two energies of chakra. By forming Hand Seals, the ninja is able to manifest the desired jutsu. Because of the extensive number of hand seals and different combinations, there are thousands of potential jutsu to be discovered. The Basics There are three basic types of jutsu: Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and Taijutsu. Subcategories exist, including Fūinjutsu, Juinjutsu and Senjutsu. There are also Kekkei Genkai abilities which aren't jutsu, but inherited abilities passed down through certain clans (however, they can be used as base for certain jutsu, such as Haku's Demonic Ice Crystal Mirrors). Kekkei genkai can also be attributed to certain parts of the body, such as Dōjutsu. Without proper control of their chakra, a shinobi will produce ineffective or weakened jutsu which will lead to them running out of chakra early in a fight. To manipulate their chakra more easily, Hand Seals can be used. With these hand seals, users can control their chakra and jutsu with higher efficiency. Different jutsu require different hand seals. Ranks Depending on the difficulty or skill necessary to perform a jutsu, they are ranked differently. There are six different ranks in jutsu: * E-rank - Learned by Academy Students. Are the basic and most fundamental jutsu for all ninja. * D-rank - Genin level techniques. Can be achieved by all Genin, though many ninja only learn their "type" of technique. * C-rank - Chūnin level techniques. Sometimes learned by Genin who have trained extensively. * B-rank - Jōnin level techniques. Require high levels of chakra to use. * A-rank - Kage or Jōnin level techniques. Require great control over one's chakra and may be forbidden. * S-rank - Secret, extreme level techniques. Are typically unique to a single user. Kekkei Genkai, unique abilities and Tailed Beast Skills normally do not have a rank. Main Jutsu Types Genjutsu : Main Article: Genjutsu Genjutsu are techniques that are employed in the same fashion as ninjutsu, requiring Chakra and Hand Seals. However, the primary difference between the two is that the effects of genjutsu are illusory; instead of attacking the victim's body, genjutsu techniques manipulate the flow of chakra in the victim's brain, thus causing a disruption in their senses. This is often used to create false images or to cause pain from trauma (because the body is led to believe it is in pain); however, there are plenty of other uses depending on the situation. Ninjutsu : Main Article: Ninjutsu Ninjutsu refers to any technique that utilizes chakra and allows the user to perform actions that a normal person otherwise would be incapable of doing. Unlike genjutsu, which causes the opponent to experience illusions, the effects of ninjutsu are real. Ninjutsu relies on chakra and, most of the time, hand seals to be effective. Taijutsu : Main Article: Taijutsu Taijutsu is a basic form of jutsu that typically does not require chakra, but chakra may be used to enhance techniques. Taijutsu generally require no hand seals to perform and are much quicker to use than ninjutsu or genjutsu. Taijutsu is simply put, hand-to-hand combat, or weaponry. Sub Jutsu Types Bunshinjutsu : Main Article: Bunshinjutsu Chakra Flow : Main Article: Chakra Flow Collaboration Jutsu : Main Article: Collaboration Jutsu Flower Shinobi Art : Main Article: Flower Shinobi Art Fūinjutsu : Main Article: Fūinjutsu Hiden : Main Article: Hiden Jutsu Jikūkan Ninjutsu : Main Article: Jikūkan Ninjutsu Kenjutsu : Main Article: Kenjutsu Kinjutsu : Main Article: Kinjutsu NinTaijutsu : Main Article: NinTaijutsu Senjutsu : Main Article: Senjutsu Tailed Beast Skills : Main Article: Tailed Beast Skills Tensei Ninjutsu : Main Article: Tensei Ninjutsu Blood Limit Types Kekkei Genkai : Main Article: Kekkei Genkai Dōjutsu : Main Article: Dōjutsu Category:Jutsu